You'll Be in My Heart
by Silverflare07
Summary: Five moments in Justin Russo's life and the one person they all revolve around. -Justin/Alex brother sister bonding, but Jalex undertones because I just can't help myself.-


My first WoWP fic. So I'm terribly sorry if Justin and Alex are OoC. Just a few notes:

I'm not sure is seven year old Justin would know what Mount Everest is, but let's just pretend that he does.

I've read the summary for the Wizards vs. Vampires on , and it mentions that Alex is looking for a way to break up with Dean, so I've decided to assume that they broke up and that Justin and Juliet have as well (I've never seen those episodes before, so I'm just using creative license here)

The writing style and the idea of how magic works in each individual wizard is based of moirariordan's WoWP story _In Fire, In Ice_. An absolutely amazing story. The best Jalex (and probably WoWP) fic I've read.

oOoOo

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

Alex is five and Justin is seven. Their parents have just informed Alex that, no, she couldn't have a pony and, yes, unicorns fall under the pony category despite their outward differences. Justin is sitting on the couch watching a cartoon when Alex comes stomping down the stairs, her eyes narrowed and lips set in an angry pout.

"I want a pony!"

Justin lifts his eyes from the television and turns to face his sister. He shrugs. "You got to listen to mommy and daddy." And then he goes right back to watching TV, trying to block out the agitated huffs that are coming from his younger sister.

"I. Want. A. Pony!" He hears the thump of her foot coming into contact with the hard wood floor and suddenly he is staring at an intense blizzard instead of the TV.

Or, rather, he is standing in one.

He turns around to find Alex looking wide eyed at the sudden change of scenery. Her gaze meets Justin's and he sees her bottom lip quiver. "J-Justin. . .what happened? Where are we?"

Justin looks around the unfamiliar terrain, but all he can see is snow, snow, snow. He thinks he remembers seeing a place like this on TV once, but he can't be sure because that was just a picture and this is real life. "We're either at the North Pole or Mount Everest."

Alex shakes her head and when she speaks he can hear the fear in her voice (it's just barely there, but he's trained himself to catch it). "How did we get here? We were just at our house."

Justin has already figured out what happened. Alex's emotions had run amok and she had unknowingly cast a spell that sent them here. He also knows that their parents haven't explained to Alex about who she is, about the power that runs through her veins. But Justin can't make her forget what she's seen and someone is going to have to explain everything to her, because her eyes are wide and innocent, but not stupid.

Justin opens his arms and isn't surprised when Alex rushes into them, clinging to his shirt and trying not to cry. "You're a wizard, Alex." Justin explains this as gently as he can, wrapping his arms around his little sister so that she'll know he's there.

"Like Harry Potter?"

Justin contemplates this idea. "Sort of." He says finally. "You have magic powers except you lost control of them and accidentally brought us here."

Alex nods, accepting this piece of information must more easily than he had expected. "Okay." She sniffs once. "But how do we get home?"

Justin's not really sure what to tell her. Their father had mentioned magic lessons once they were older, but they didn't talk much about magic otherwise. "Maybe we could try and say a spell together."

Alex looked up at him and for the first time, he can see how much she really does look up to him (in the figurative sense of course). "Do you know any spells, Justin?"

He doesn't. But he doesn't want to scare her anymore then she already is so he nods. "I think so." After all, how hard could it be? "But I'm going to need your help, kay?"

She nods enthusiastically and Justin grins back. "Okay. It's 'This cold place is where we roam, so bring us back to our home'." That rhymed and maybe, if they concentrated as hard as they could, it would work.

He breaks the hug but takes Alex's hand in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Ready?" She nodded. "Okay"

"_This cold place is where we roam_

_So bring us back to our home."_

There is a flash of light and when Justin opens his eyes the TV is starring back at him, the cartoon cat still chasing the mouse. He let outs the breath he had been holding and suddenly Alex has her arms wrapped around his middle, squeezing him more fiercely then she ever has before.

"Thanks Justin." She mumbles into his t-shirt and he can feel her smile.

He grins back, even though she can't see him. "Sure. It was actually kind of cool." He admits.

"Really?" She looks up at him, her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Justin nods enthusiastically. "The first time I lost control of my powers, I just turned Daddy's hair pink."

oOoOo

_I know we're different but, deep inside us,_

_We're not that different at all._

Alex is ten and Justin is twelve. Alex's best friend is a girl name Sarah. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes and is sweet and innocent and everything mischievous Alex is not. Justin thinks that's why they get along so well. They are playing up in Alex's room one day and Justin is supposed to be babysitting. But Justin has a report due on Monday and Alex has actually promised to behave, so he is trusting them to take care of themselves while he sits on the couch and does homework, only a floor below them if he's needed.

He's just about to start on his final part of the report when the house goes completely silent. It's the kind of silent that Justin can _feel_ just under his skin, where the hum of magic usually is. And it means one thing.

Magic has been used, and it has gone wrong.

He hops off the couch, totally disregarding the soda that spills onto his almost complete report. He races up the stairs to Alex's room, his heart pounding in his chest. They have just begun magic lessons and Alex doesn't have the best grip on her powers yet. He bursts through the door and sees Alex standing with her dolls (she only plays with them when Sarah is over) and no Sarah. Justin begins to panic. He turns to his sister who appears to be having one of her freak out moments and knows that, if anything is going to get fixed, he's going to have to be the one to do it.

He takes a deep breath and puts a calming hand on Alex's shoulder. "What happened?"

Alex's takes a deep shuddering breath and answers. "I. . .I wanted to share my secret with Sarah."

Justin freezes at those words. Ever since their father had sat Alex down to fully explain her wizarding powers to her nearly five years ago, he as always stressed how important it is for them to keep it a secret. "And what happened?"

Alex closes her eyes and Justin realizes she is trying to fight back tears. "She didn't believe me."

Something clicks into place and Justin suddenly understands why Sarah is absent. "So you tried to show her." It isn't a question.

Alex nods. "I tried to make her Barbie come to life with that spell dad showed us, but it just shrunk Sarah instead."

And that's when Justin notices that one of the Barbies is hunched over and, now that he's not talking, it sounds like she's crying. He turns towards Alex. "Let me see the wand."

Alex nods and hands it over without arguing. Justin twirls it in his hand while he contemplates the best spell to use. An undo spell would be best, but Justin's not exactly sure how to do those. Finally he improvises a spell and soon Sarah is standing before them, life size and very shaken.

Justin leaves the two girls alone, letting them work things out for themselves, but stays just outside the door. Just in case.

Sarah screams a lot, and Justin hears the word 'freak' more than once. He listens as Alex tries to explain everything through tears and winces when Sarah just continues to scream. The door flies open and Sarah runs out, taking the stairs two at a time. A few seconds later and the door slams shut and Justin knows that something terrible has happened. Alex comes out into the hallway a few minutes later and doesn't even yell at Justin for eavesdropping. Instead she just slides down to the floor next to him and cries into his shoulder until Justin thinks she can't possibly have any more tears left.

"Why?" She hiccups and it sounds like it must be painful to even breath through these tears, let alone talk. "Why does Sarah hate that I have magic?"

Justin thinks for a moment, because there is so much he could say to that question that he isn't even sure where to begin. "Because she doesn't have any magic herself. A lot of times people are scared of things they don't understand." He's thinking about the poor Native Americans and their reaction to the Europeans (that's what his report was on) and realizes with a shock that that idea is actually really relevant, even today. He vows to pay more attention in school from now on.

Alex hiccups again, but at least her sobs have subsided. "I don't want magic then. I don't want to be different."

Justin's heart aches at her words, because magic is one of the biggest things they have in common. It keeps them together better than just being brother and sister ever could. Justin shakes his head. "Don't say that. Being different is what makes us special. And besides, we're not that different from anyone else." He shrugs before grinning playfully. "And in a few years, after I win the contest, you'll be completely normal, so enjoy it while you can."

Alex looks up at him and manages a smile. "Nuh uh," She sticks her tongue out, "You'll be the normal one."

Justin grins and grabs her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Come on, let's go downstairs and call mom and dad. They've got some serious damage control to do.

Alex agrees and they make their way down the stairs, only to find Jerry and Theresa standing there, looking less than thrilled. They assure Alex that Sarah's memory has been erased (apparently Jerry kept magic candies that did the trick) and they have (luckily) evaded a crisis. Alex tears up at the mention of her friend and Justin could see the angry retort die of his father's lips. Alex has always had that kind of power over their father and Justin has always envied her for it. But with the crisis over he returns to the couch. . .and his ruined report. But try as he might, Justin can't bring himself to be angry with Alex, because she's had a far worse night then he has. It will take him all night to get it finished, but he will just have to do it. He watches as Alex smiles in relief as their father tells her that she won't be punished for this. . .this time. That makes it all worth it.

And Alex stays up all night keeping him company while he rewrites his essay.

oOoOo

_Don't listen to them, cuz what do they know?_

_We need each other to have, to hold_

Alex is fifteen and Justin is seventeen. Justin has met the most wonderful girl, Juliet, and Alex is still head over heels for Dean. Until, of course, the snag in the story catches and rips wide open.

Juliet is a vampire who lusts after Justin's blood (and _Twilight_ this is not) and Dean has moved away and the spark between him and Alex has left with him.

So it's not surprising that Friday evening finds both siblings sitting on the couch nursing cokes and broken hearts, while a movie neither of them is really interested in plays in the background. Justin turns to face his little sister and is surprised to see her face shinning with tears. It is a silent kind of crying that Justin has never really associated with his sister before this.

He surprises them both by scooting a bit closer to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders for comfort. She doesn't resist like he thought she would (she'd long out grown the need to show affection to people, especially family members) and leans her head against his shoulder. The silence is comfortable, companionable even and neither one of them feels the need to break it. It isn't until well into the credits of the (ridiculous) movie that either of them speaks at all.

"This sucks."

Justin nods, acknowledging the truth in Alex's statement. "Yeah. It really does."

Alex shakes her head. "I thought I really liked Dean, maybe even loved him, but he moved away and everything I thought we had was gone. Poof. Just like magic."

Justin almost wants to laugh at her words. They both know magic and they both know magic has nothing to do with what happened between her and Dean. He does understand the wanting to blame your troubles on something that seems out of the hands of normal people though. "Long distance relationships are hard. So are first relationships. I guess the combination of both was just too much."

Alex nods again, and Justin is surprised that she hasn't even tried to argue with him (that's how they've operated for years. It's what Justin knows best, besides Alex herself that is). They fall into silence again as another movie blares to life on the TV.

"I'm sorry about Juliet." It is always Alex who breaks the silences, no matter _why_ they're there.

Justin shrugs. "It's okay, I guess. It's hard for vampires to be around humans it's just too tempting."

"You could have just let her "change" you." Alex's grin is softer than normal, as if she's scared of the response she'll get.

Justin shakes his head. "No thank you. I have no desire to become the star to the real life _Twilight_ saga, thanks."

Alex laughs softly, but it sounds more relieved than amused. "I'm glad." She burrows deeper into Justin's side and sighs contentedly. "This is going to sound kind of strange, but I think we're going to be okay."

Justin raises his eyebrows. "Why is that strange?"

Alex lifts her head to look him in the eye as she responds. "I guess it's not. But I can't be too upset about Dean because, well, he was just a boy. But as long as I've still got you," Her voice drops, as if she's not sure she wants to finish her sentence. She does anyways.

"I know that I'll be okay in the end."

Something shifts in the air between them and Justin is acutely aware of it. He is suddenly reminded of the night of Alex's _quinceañera_, a few months ago.

"_I did the right thing, didn't I? Letting mom take my place at my quinceañera?" _

"_Of course you did. You gave mom the chance to experience the once-in-a-lifetime experience that she missed out on. Don't worry, baby, you did good."_

"_Baby?"_

"_. . .Uh, sorry. I guess the body-switching spell hasn't completely worn off yet. Stupid Latin dance instructor."_

But this is totally different because there's no magic here. Just two people who happen to be brother and sister, and can make the other person feel comfortable, safe, and happy with just a smile.

Alex gives him a hug (one of the few she's initiated since she'd turned thirteen) before getting up and pulling huge carton of ice cream out of the freezer. They split it while watching a movie with terrible acting, no plot, and the lamest special effects. But it makes them laugh and forget everything except the chocolate ice cream and each other so they don't care.

It becomes their break-up ritual and it lasts for the next two years.

oOoOo

_I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on_

Alex is seventeen and Justin is nineteen. He is leaving for college in the morning and they're just sitting in his room, shoulder to shoulder against his headboard, talking about anything and everything except for the fact that in less than twelve hours Justin will be gone and they way of life they've known for years will end. Justin is going to miss Alex more than anyone else and, if he's being completely honest with himself (they so rarely are when it comes to each other), Alex will probably miss him more than anyone else will.

"Have you met your roommate?" Alex asks, popping another grape into her mouth.

Justin shakes his head. "Not in person, but we've swapped e-mails and he seems nice."

"Wouldn't it be cool if he was a wizard."

Justin considers this. "Maybe. At least there would be someone else to tell about all our crazy adventures." He tosses a grape into the air and catches it in his mouth.

Alex giggles at his statement and his antics. "Assuming he hasn't read them all in Future!Harper's books."

They settle into silence and it's almost comforting, except for the truth that looms above them. The one that tastes like departure and a family that is branching out like all families must. Alex grabs his hand suddenly and he realizes that this could be _something_, but instead is just her way of keeping a hold of him even if it was just for a moment. She turns her head, burying it into his shoulder and he hears her mumble something but cannot make out what it is.

"Huh?"

She lifts her head just a fraction of an inch and repeats herself. "Don't go."

Justin smiles softly and puts a hand on top of her head. "I have to. I've already been accepted and paid for my first year."

"Couldn't you just. . .transport yourself there and live at home?"

Alex hasn't so openly needed him in her life in a long time and it throws Justin off guard. So much so, in fact, that he actually considers what she's asking for a moment. But then he remembers that he's her older brother and she's his little sister and it's best if he spreads his wings now so that, when it's her turn, he can coach her through it if she needs him. He tells her as much and half expects her to laugh at him for being so emotional (but, wouldn't that just be the pot calling the kettle black?).

She doesn't laugh. She just raises her head to meet his gaze, brown eyes warm with an emotion that Justin can't identify and accepts his explanation and decision. This is a good thing for both of them, whether it feels like that at the moment or not.

"Besides, I'm only an hour away. And if you really need me you can always transport yourself to campus. Or, you know, call my cell phone."

"But what if you're in class? What if I just need you to be there with me?"

Justin lifts her hand and places their palms together. "Then just close your eyes and feel me."

They both stop talking and just feel the hum of the magic just beneath their skin, connecting them in a way that a lifetime of experiences couldn't.

Alex nods and laces their fingers together, savoring the feeling of having him there and he does the same. He may not be able to come home until winter break, and right now even five months seems like a lifetime away.

Alex is smiling suddenly. "You're always there to take care of me, you know that?"

Justin nods. "Of course I am, I'm your brother." He's silent for a moment before continuing. "But you're going to be okay without me."

Alex tilts her head to the side in a way that means she's wondering something. "When did you realize that being the brother meant taking care of me?"

Justin shrugs but smiles. "I guess, on some level, I've always known."

oOoOo

_From this day on, now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

Alex is two and Justin is four and very smart for his age. He can do a lot of things that, according to the way his mother gushes to other people, most four year olds can't do. But there's still a lot that he can't do, can't understand. There's still a lot of life that he has to live and nothing but time can change that. The one thing he is certain of is that he does not want a baby sister.

But what he wants has nothing to do with the decision and his mommy is going to have a baby whether he likes it or not.

He doesn't remember much. He certainly doesn't remember the first two years of Alex's life with any clarity. Just that he went to bed one night and the next morning his babysitter was in the house and that she stayed with him for most of the day even though his mother had been home lately. He went to bed the next night an only child and when he wakes up the next morning his father and mother are back and so is a stranger that cries louder than he does.

But he is four the first time he can remember really seeing Alex and comprehending that she was a person and that, in some special way, she was his and his mother's and his father's. He kneels on the living room floor and watches Alex as she rest on their mother's lap. He is absolutely fascinated by her and he reaches out to touch her. She sees his hand coming and grabs his finger. He prepares for her to scream and for his mother to shoo him away. But instead Alex smiles and says her first full (and understandable) words.

"Justin, my bruddar."

And at that moment Justin _knows_. Knows that, without a doubt, he will go to the ends of the Earth to protect her. Knows that no harm will come to this bundle of innocence as long as he can protect her.

Because she is the little sister. And she is his.

oOoOo

What do you guys think? I have a few other WoWP floating around my head. Should I write? Or should I disappear from the fandom?

R&R and let me know.


End file.
